


Unintentional Dognapping

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Spell Check (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, me: -banging pots and pans- ao3 please validate Spell Check as a fandom please, no beta we die like men, they're gonna be in a qpr later on Because I Said So but yeah platonic soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: Corrun doesn'tmindhaving a dog appear in front of him, but he should probably get them back to their owner.
Relationships: Marzell Web & Corrun Crosslight





	Unintentional Dognapping

Corrun’s soulmate is pretty forgetful. Which isn’t exactly a problem, since losing things means your soulmate gets them, and with the fairly steady stream of stuff then at least Corrun is continually reassured that they exist, but it does mean that he has a few boxes stacked up in his closet of things to return to his soulmate when he meets them.

Then one day a dog appears in front of him. It’s about twenty minutes later in the middle of petting them that he realizes, ‘hey, this is probably my soulmate’s dog.’

Then, ‘I don’t think I should put this in my closet to wait until I meet my soulmate.’

He checks the collar and finds that the dog’s name is Cleary, and that the phone number on the tags is a local one. He calls it.

“Hello?” a female voice asks.

“Hi,” Corrun says.

“Who is this?”

“I’m Corrun. I think I have your dog?”

“Cleary?” the woman gasps. “You found them?”

“Yes!” Corrun says, and tries to think of how to work in that he found them because he’s her soulmate, but she’s already talking.

“Oh, thank you! I can’t come pick them up right now but if you could just hold on to them until—oh, let’s say 5 then I can come get them then. Is that alright?”

“That’s fine!” Corrun assures her. “They’re a very sweet dog.”

“I know,” she says. “Thank you again for finding them, I’ve got to go now, bye!” His phone clicks as the call ends, and he stares down at it, not entirely sure what just happened. Then he shrugs and goes back to petting Cleary.

5 o’clock comes, and then goes, and Corrun’s soulmate has still not come to pick up Cleary. If she never comes, has he unintentionally kidnapped this dog? Dognapped them? Is that legal? Can he get pardoned from jail since his soulmate lost them and he didn’t do anything but exist? He’s _trying_ to return Cleary. That has to count for something, right?

20 minutes after 5, Corrun gets a sheepish phone call from his soulmate, asking where he lives. He tells her, and then texts it to her too, just in case she needs it. He doesn’t mention the dognapping thing.

He and Cleary are playing in his front yard when someone parks on the side of the street beside his house and calls out, “Cleary!” The someone—a woman with big round glasses and messy brown hair—hurries around her car and over to hug Cleary, who comes bounding over to meet her halfway.

“Thank you so much,” she tells Corrun.

“No problem!” he says, then tries to gracefully segue into telling her he’s her soulmate. “I, uh, have something else for you, too.”

“You do?” she asks, face scrunching up in confusion.

“Yeah, uh, wait here?” 

He goes inside and brings out one of the boxes of her stuff, setting it on the ground between them. She pulls the lid off and sifts through the contents, then stares up at him.

“What?”

“We’re soulmates?” he tells her, grinning. He’s a little nervous, though he’s not sure why.

She looks between him and the box.

“I have another couple boxes in my closet if you want me to get them,” Corrun offers.

“...I’m a lesbian.”

“Cool,” Corrun says, not sure what that has to do with anything. He supports her, though. “I’m Corrun.”

“Oh, I’m Marzell,” she says, standing up and offering her hand to shake, which he takes. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too!”

“So… what do we do from here?” Marzell asks.

“I can make us hot chocolate if you want,” Corrun offers. He doesn’t know if she likes coffee or tea, so something neutral on that front is probably good.

“It’s the middle of August,” she points out.

“So?”

Marzell shrugs. “I’d love some hot chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Corrun: We're soulmates :)  
> Marzell, mentally: Does He Expect Me To Want To Be In A Romantic Relationship With Him And/Or Fall Instantly In Love?  
> Marzell, out loud: I'm a lesbian  
> Corrun, not sure why this was mentioned: Cool
> 
> Also 👀 I am not guaranteeing I will write more for this AU, but like 👀 if anyone wants to give me any prompts 👀 I really like this AU 👀 and so I will definitely consider any prompts 👀👀👀


End file.
